Survival of the Fittest
by Black-winged Angel 100
Summary: I gasped, "Soul!" He screamed at me, "Run!" We took off down the hallway. Just before the horde of monstrosities more frightening than even the worst nightmares burst through the double doors
1. Chapter 1

(based on a dream, no hates!)

_My name is Maka Albarn. I was fifteen when these monstrosities took over everything we knew. I had been in the hospital staying with my dear Mama.._

I look up from my copy of _The Scarlet Letter._ I turn to my Mama, "Did you hear that?" She nods, "I did.." I got up and slowly crept over to the window on the shut door. I stayed crouched low and peered out slowly..


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing. I peered to the other side and felt my heart sink in horror and dread. Blood ran across the floor like small crimson rivers. Blood splattered on the walls. Dozens of cries overlapped each other. Nurses and patients were being ripped to shreds by the most terrifying monsters I have ever seen. Each different then the other.

The nearest one was short and round and walked over all fours. It had piercing red eyes. When it opened its mouth a strange thing slid out, shaped like the end of a trumpet and dripping blood. It pressed this thing against the throat of a nurse. She began to scream as blood spurted from her neck. I cried out in horror. Then again in shock and pain as I was thrown, the door flying open. I fell back onto my back.

I gasped as the monsters fell in. I screamed. They all scrambled in, some heading for my helpless mother. One fell onto me. I screamed as it leaned to try to sink its needle point teeth into my throat. I shoved my hand into its mouth an cried in pain as its teeth sunk into the porcelain skin of my left hand. Hot, sticky blood ran down my hand. I prayed briefly that it had not hit a major vein. I shoved it back and scrambled up to my feet. I fell into the bathroom door behind me. Before I could go inside it was upon me again. I screamed. It pressed into me. I slipped and fell onto my bum. It followed blindly trying to eat me. I felt coldness on my back.

I glanced behind me. It was the mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door. It yawned its mouth open wide and went to sink its teeth in. I was trapped. I pushed my already injured left hand into its mouth again an pushed its head back to avoid its needle teeth in my throat. I slammed my other hand into the mirror. The glass shattered. I grabbed hold of the largest shard I could. With a sudden wave of strength, I heaved the attacker off of me and scrambled to my feet. I shoved and pinned it to the wall. I sunk the glass shard deep into its eye socket, ignoring the pain I felt from the glass sliding against my skin. I twisted. It fell, howling/screaming/whistling in pain. The noise it made indescribable. I stood and saw the monsters eat what once was my mother. I cried in horror before running out the door, "No..."


	3. Chapter 3

Please please please REVIEW! :D

I darted out the hospital doors. Everywhere I looked, I saw different, but all malicious, monsters. I ran. Foggily, I thought to myself, _'I..I need shelter. Somewhere safe. And some way to protect myself.'_

I got to our beautiful city. My blond pigtails, which stopped under my shoulders, swung behind me wildly. These monsters were everywhere, attacking every citizen they came to. Hundreds of dead bodies littered the ground. Blood ran all over the road and sidewalk. Staining the grass red. Blood splatters on the sides of buildings and cars. My emerald green eyes widened in horror. I ran on. I darted past a sewer drain. A thick, slimy black tentacle shot out and wrapped around my ankle. I pitched forward and slammed down, on my stomach. I gasped for air as my head spun. The tentacle tightened painfully and began to drag me toward the drain. I screamed, clawing the ground for something to keep me from being dragged to my imitate death. I heard hissing and I flipped over to my stomach. The tentacle was eating through my good like acid. I gasped and screamed with new horror.

"No! Let go!" I grabbed a busted piece of a wooden fencepost. I twirled it between my fingers with a strange natural grace and stabbed the tentacle. It roared as it let go. I scrambled up to my feet and ran.

Smack into a huge monster. It was black and snakelike, covered in shiny scales. It had a line of razor sharp teeth where the eyes should have been. It had a flat nose and a mouth under it with teeth just as sharp. I scrambled back. I had no way to defend myself and I was stuck in the gap between two houses. It sat and eyeballed me, aware that I was trapped. It licked its lip with a long slimy green-black tongue. Its breathe smelled of death and decay. I shuddered. It lunged for me. I watched, knowing there was nothing for me to do. I tensed my body and waited.

I heard a window open with a shout of, "Hey, girl!" I looked up in shock. A man with stunning white hair and wine red eyes was leaning out the window, his hand outstretched. I stood on my toes and reached. Just as a man with spiky electric blue jumped out of the window.

He jumped and shouted, "Yahoo! The great Black*Star will save you, peasant!" The other male grabbed hold of my tiny, slim hand and pulled. I used my feet to try to pull myself up and cradled my hurt hand to my chest. Each beat of my heart send a fresh spike of pain through me. I was starting to feel woozy. The man gave a grunt and I was yanked through the window. I clamped my eyes shut, prepared to hit the floor and felt solid warmth. I opened my eyes in wonder. I was cradled against the white-haired man. I felt my heart jump. The look on his face said he did too. He puts me down gently.

"Are you hurt?" I gasp involuntarily, he had teeth like a shark's. I scramble away in horror in panic.

A soft, musical female voice speaks up, "Oh, do not be afraid, Soul is a friend!"

I turn to her. She had long, raven hair in a high ponytail that ended just under her bum. She was curvy, tall and very beautiful. "My name is Tsubaki. What is yours?"

I softly reply, "Maka.."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm glad y'all like it! Please keep the reviews**__ coming!_

Tsubaki nods. "The man whom jumped from the window, is my fiancé, Black*Star."

I nodded. Soul, looks at me steadily. Another hot spike of pain shot from the wounds in my hand and up my arm. I clutched my hand and gave a sharp, soft cry.

Soul darted forward, "Your hurt?"

I nodded, "Yes.. One bit me.."

Soul gasped in horror, "Bit you?! There's poison in their teeth!"

I began to feel woozy, like the room was spinning uncontrollably. I gasp and stumble. I feel strong arms wrap snugly around my tiny figure and Soul's voice, "Maka! Tsubaki, get the antidote!"

I felt a prick on my arm directly into the fold of my elbow, in the vein. I felt myself being lifted and layer gently into softness. I saw blackness swim into vision and I fainted.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I do think so , Soul."

I groaned as I stirred to bleary voices. I opened my eyes. Tsubaki and Soul were standing over me.

Soul's eyes were relieved, "Your awake."

I nodded "Yea. I feel much better. " I looked to my hurt hand. It was neatly bandaged. "Thank you." They nodded.

I sighed, "So.. What's going on?"

Tsubaki and Soul exchanged looks. Tsubaki spoke up, "Maka.. please.. if we explain will you keep an open mind and not freak out?"

I nodded, "I'll try."

Tsubaki takes a deep breath. Soul settles back as Tsubaki starts, "Alight.. Well. These..things.. that are all over the place, are called Kishins. These Kishins feed on the souls and flesh of the living. We used to go to the DWMA, Death's Weapon and Meister Academy. Soul and I are weapons. Black*Star is my meister, he wields me. Soul doesn't have a meister. We match our soul wavelengths to find a partner. Our job was to defeat the Kishins. Well..about a three months ago, they began to flourish in the dozens. We didn't have enough of us to keep them contained. We struggled until finally, we were overrun.."

I nodded, it made sense, "I believe you.." They looked relieved. Tsubaki clears her throat, "One more thing.."

I nodded, "Go on."

"We believe that YOU are a meister.."

I swear my eyes popped out my head, "M-me?!"

They nod. Soul speaks up, "Our soul wavelengths.. Match perfectly.."

I stared," Really?"

Soul nods, "Yes. Would you like to try to wield me?"

I nod, "Yes.."


End file.
